


Un verano no muy Alegre

by My__Written



Series: Flashpoint world. [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: —Las cosas para Barry se tornan extrañas, siempre ha vivido con sus padres y sus amigos en el precinto, su mejor amigo es el único que le entiende y ahora esta en lugar que es completamente extraño. Un doctor que en su mundo no existe, un científico que en su mundo es un hombre millonario y una linda doctora que en su mundo la conoce por ser la doc de su hermano menor.—Ahh claro y su novio ahí no es el flamante alcalde que conoce sino un loco (y por ahora) desaparecido ladrón.





	1. Conflictos de intereses

**Author's Note:**

> Es una variante del mundo "Los cimientos del caos"

Pausa de la línea de **“Los cimientos del caos”**

 **Leyenda** : personajes de DC comic: The Flash

* * *

 

*******

* * *

 

## Conflictos de intereses

* * *

 

Barry Allen tenía un café típico: un gran flash y una gran amiga de la infancia al lado derecho. ¿No es verdad? ¿No es verdad? La suerte era para su mejor amiga.

—Barry ¿crees que Eddie está bien?

—Que, hum. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar un lugar en su mente si Iris West estaba con él. Ya que no podías mentir ¿verdad? No es que haya estado mintiendo. No claro que no.

—Sí, últimamente se trata de algo extraño. ¿No lo he notado así en el trabajo? - Barry se soltó las sienes. Ir a la dirección de Iris— No, no lo sé. Iris creo que Eddie solo está enfocado en caerle mejor a Joe. Sinceramente eso es lo que yo haría ¿No crees? —Y vaya a lo que había hecho, ahora Joe West lo hostigaba para decir cosas que Barry nunca diría, jamás. —La sospecha recorría en toda la cara de ella.

No, papá no es tan cerrado, Barry ¿Eddie está más raro de lo normal?

Barry tomo un trago de su amargo café, ni la crema le pudo poner de la carrera que cierta amiga le hizo hacer. Y claro que el pobre hombre esta raro, lo único a extrañar era que no podía mentir muy bien —pero era mejor que él se dijo— y llevar la fiesta sorpresa de Iris no le estaba haciendo bien.

—Hablare con él en el trabajo, si quieres. —la sonrisa gigante porque no tenía otro apelativo a eso, se mostro encantadoramente haciendo que los ojos chocolates de Iris brillaran y él reprimió un bufido.

—Sí, te lo agradecería. Oh y saluda a tu amiga de mi parte— Barry levantó una de sus cejas e hizo barrido mental de todos sus amigos no conocidos por su mejor amiga. Ella lo miró y rio señalando su cuello. Oh, cuello + beso es igual a chupetón.

Una maldición.

—Porque juras así, debe ser un buen partido, Barry.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero no es lo que crees. 

—Vamos Barry, ella debe ser genial. No me digas que es otra chica de la DPCC, seguro es la encantadora CSI que va contigo a veces ¿no?

—Spivot, no. Ella es muy linda, pero no.

—Oh bueno. Igual la saludas. —y con eso Barry termino de ver a su amiga irse con el expreso. Y él resoplo de frustración, ¿chupetón? Tendría que hablar muy seriamente había dicho nada de marcas. Así que no perdió tiempo y tomo su bolso donde tenía todos los instrumentos para poder ir a la estación como todos los días laborables, y no que el capitán Sing fuera amable con él si llegaba tarde aun con su nueva habilidad. Flash no corría al trabajo, Snow lo decía, Cisco sonreía y le daba nuevas porras y pedía mas consejos para ligar con chicas ¿cosa que no sabía por qué? ya qué él no salía con chicas.

Su teléfono vibro y el mensaje que sobresalía le dejaba mas en claro porque las chicas y él no terminaban bien.

**_«Escarlata te veo esta noche»_ **

Bueno, esta noche podría hablar sobre las marcas en su cuello. — se dijo.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

No. No podía ser peor, la oficina estaba bien; capitán David Singh no lo regaño por llegar un poco tarde y el departamento estuvo genial, su nueva compañera no se metía en su espacio. Pero Joe y Eddie estaban teniendo otra de sus odiosas peleas y no, esta vez no fue culpa de él (o eso se dijo) recapitulo todo lo sucedido desde que llego después del almuerzo; Iris tenía razón su padre solo quería lo mejor para ellos. 

—Te lo dije: no te quiero a solas con mi hija.

—Eso ya no te corresponde Joe.

—Caballeros estamos en una junta con AI.

—Ah, creo que a ellos no les importa, señor— Cante lo que miro con ojos furiosos. Y Barry sabía cuan tensa era la relación con el jefe de AI.

—Gracias Allen.

Y sí se volvió a decir, Barry solo quería esa llamada la noche e irse con su chico frio. Además de desear no haber tenido su cama.


	2. Las consecuencias de jugar con el tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leyenda: Tiempo de Flashpoint. Línea para ver es del Barry de ese tiempo en la línea original que Barry borro.
> 
> Un enredo de Barry's pero con un concepto diferente, creo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente se centrara en que hara Barry para regresar con sus amigos y familias en la linea flashpoint, donde es original.

**Leyenda** : Tiempo de Flashpoint.

Línea para ver el Barry de ese tiempo en la línea original que Barry borro.

 

 

 

* * *

 

*******

* * *

 

Barry tenía un examen importante y sabía que su madre no habría sido feliz que él se dejara en blanco solo para estar ahí viendo al mejor corredor del mundo. _The Kid Flash_ amarillo y rojo, ¡pero vamos! Era genial. Ya había ganado el pase para entrar en la policía. Pero llegué a correr en la hora de su reloj, ¡llegaría tarde!  

—Allen, no tienes que hacer nada incorrecto.

-Si. —Tartamudeo su jefe era muy amable pero también podía ser intimidante— Ah señor, pero - luego negó, Dick Greyson era un joven muy educado y ex cérquense que sus padres mandaron a la escuela de leyes ¿qué le pasaba? Porque en su jefe como hijo de Bruce Wayne. Dejaría de leer comics tan noche, se dijo.

—Allen, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? Estas son más raras de lo normal: Barry ha dado su cara. De repente la televisión del precinto dio paso a la misa conmemorativa de la muerte del joven milonario Bruce Wayne, Barry se sorprendió —¡está muerto! ¿Pero cuando murió? - todos lo miraron mal y justo antes de abrir la boca lo recordó: era cierto él mismo había visto la noticia. El señor Wayne tenía en sus brazos a su esposa escandalizada cuando el cuerpo de su hijo llegó a la mansión. Y ahora salgamos otra vez esa noticia por el 25 aniversario de la muerte del joven Wayne.

—Lo siento, es por el examen.

—Espero que no se repita Allen, David será tu compañero, además de Jullian aun no tiene su doctorado en esos metahumános.

¿ _Julián_ ? No estaba de vacaciones. —Oh sí, Jullian —murmuró _oooh_ como odia a ese rubio oxigenado y sus hermosos ojos grises.

_«En otras noticias, el alcalde aún no está seguro de aprobar la ley contra los metahumanos»_

—¡Esos buitres! El alcalde no tiene una sola ley, sino más bien que su hermana ahora es así. Esos locos.

Por fin Barry sentí su cabeza en su lugar, claro que el _Sr. Leonard Snart_ no iba a colocar eso en circulación, Lisa era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, pero estaba secuestrada cuando el acelerador de partículas del loco Wells exploto. Y hasta ahora el desarrollo. Barry se tenso cuando escuchó a algunos de sus compañeros hablar de la sexy y elocuente Lisa Snart, prometida del millonario sr. Ramon Otro loco que asociaba un pozo. Si, Barry tenía una espina en el ojo cada vez que se oía el nombre de Cisco Ramon, ese sujeto había comprendido toda la instalación de los laboratorios STAR además de que estaba más que seguro en su casa de cristal.

—Barry ve de inmediato en el laboratorio.

—Si, señor.

—Y recuerda el examen es en dos días, da lo mejor.

Sonriendo salió de la estación, feliz de poder estar oficialmente en la fuerza. Mando un mensaje a sus padres para que tengas una cena especial y una pareja para que puedas hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda y tener un fin de semana romántico y festejar su triunfo.

Tan feliz y lleno de él mismo no se dio cuenta hasta que una luz lo envolvió.

* * *

*******

* * *

 

Barry tenía un traje y sonreía al ver a Nora viva, ella estaba asustada, pero él estaba muy feliz, el flash reverso en la calle, podría ser feliz con su madre en el futuro, ya tenía una familia de Joe, Su padre no estaría muerto. Podría ser feliz.

_Seria feliz._

No sabes que has hecho verdad Barry.

¿Qué había hecho? Salvo a su madre, eso hizo, pero algo dentro de él le impidió gritarlo. ¿Qué había hecho? Eobard Thawne lo miro y sus ojos inteligentes se convirtieron en una respuesta que dio los escalofríos.

No lo sabes, verdad, Barry. Mira donde estamos.

—Hemos regresado. Y mis padres están vivos.

—Toda acción tiene una reacción, Barry. Así que _«corre, corre Barry»_ y ve lo has hecho ...

Barry no se cree en lo dicho por Eobard y corre a casa donde ve a sus padres vivos; Preparando la mesa, una gran comida y sonrisas en sus bellas caras. Se integraron y ellos sonrieron, sí, el cambio todo, todo a mejor. Mas cuando su madre le devuelve una sonrisa y ni siquiera el paso de los años en su vida.

—¡Llegas, Barr! Felicitaciones.

No sabía de qué, pero igual sonrió. Y contesto con un nudo en su garganta—. Gracias mamá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí lo sé. Leonard no es el alcalde de Flashpoint, pero tampoco es un villano, además si lo colocaba como el Citizen Cold no me serviría mucho, aunque igual se podría, pero no porque enfrentara mas adelante el final de Iris >..<"" así que lo deje como el alcalde como en tierra 2 xD


	3. ¿Cómo, dónde y Por qué termine aquí?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry que no era Barry conoce a dos de los West. Tambien habla con varias personas que no le agradan pero parece ser que en ese mundo son sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, el 3 ya!!! algo largo y explicativo. no hay mucha emisión de lucha pero si de emociones.

## Leyenda: Continuación del anterior.

* * *

 

## ¿Cómo, dónde y por qué termine aquí?

* * *

 

 

No lo sabía, enserio que no lo sabía. Porque no lo dejaban en paz. El loco de Wells junto al millonario del Sr. Ramon lo tenían conectado a las máquinas. Eso no era seguro, además, como CSI.

 _Nada_ .

—Bueno ahora que se ha dado cuenta que mi cerebro este bien ¿me dirán que hago aquí? ¿Cómo me llevaran a casa? - demando el Barry que no era Barry o el Barry que todos ellos quieren y en ese momento están odiando.

—El no es nuestro Barry. ¿Qué hizo él ahora? —Cisco se mordió sus nudillos y miró a Harry.

—No lo sé. Pero parece que este Barry Allen es muy parecido a él, tiene el mismo nombre, la misma profesión, los mismos padres y me temo. - Harrison miro a Cisco con esa mirada que Barry interpretó que no traía buenos recuerdos o noticias para él.

—Hay que llamar a alguien especializado en esto.

—Sí, tal vez al mejor doctor no. - Ironizo El Barry De La Bahía Médica.

—Tiene razón señor Allen. Llamaremos a…

—Mick Roory.

-¿Qué? Ola de calor es un doctor en tu tiempo.

—Mi tiempo. ¿Este no es mi tiempo? ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo?

—Ummh no, es, bueno no es tan malo, Barry.

—Mi yo de este tiempo no está bien, ok. Él esta en mi _tiempo_ , mi mundo ¿no es así? Esta con mi familia. En mis zapatos. ¿Pero por qué?

Tanto Harry como Ramon lo miraron sorprendió. Se dio cuenta de que Barry también estaba listo y unía todos los puntos sobre las i; Lo que no era bueno, siendo así que sabría que el Barry, su Barry era el Flash, podría hacer cosas que no debería.

—Donde están mis padres, bueno sus padres, bueno… ¿Dónde está su familia?

—Me temo señor Allen que su familia es otra aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Su madre falleció cuando tenia once años, su padre falleció hace unos días. Además, su tutela… bueno, ya no importa, es un hombre de 25 años y un trabajo en el PCCh.

—Señor Wells me dice que eso no responde todo, donde esta es mi hermano, él es menor que yo. Además, donde está mi mejor amigo es también mi compañero de habitación. Además, no hay donde vivir en este mundo.

—Señor Allen, me temo que la señorita West no esta en la ciudad hasta más tarde.

—¿Quién? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Mi mejor amigo es Hartley Rathaway. Él trabaja en las empresas. Rathaway es uno de los vicepresidentes, además de que ha sido lanzado en la política.

-¡Qué! Ese ser rastrero es una figura de tanto poder en tu mundo.

No lo llames así y sí, es una figura muy importante. Sin embargo, no tengo mucha importancia, pero no importa si tenemos cosas en común ahora venta con un compañero de trabajo.

No podemos hablar con él sr. Allen, me temo que aquí el joven Rathaway no es muy bueno.

—Oh bien.

Un estruendo se escuchó cerca de la puerta del laboratorio y el doctor Snow entro muy apurada su bata blanca le rosaba las piernas y la falda del vestido también.

—Barry gracias a Dios. Creí que te había pasado algo más… malo. Pero mírate estas bien. Solo liebre algunas pruebas ¿sí? —La mirada de Barry se concentra tanto como la doctora Snow se importa incomoda— ¿estás bien, Barry?

-Doc. Snow ¿Tú también estás aquí?

-De acuerdo. Que pasa. -. Ramon y Wells explican lo que sucedió y como ese Barry no era el Barry que se supone debería debería ser. También lo que se sorprendió a la doctora es que no se conoció ni a Occidente ni a sí mismo ni a mí ni a nadie ni a mí ni a mí ni a nadie ni a mí ni a nadie ni a mí ni a mí ni a nadie. , pero de forma superficial.

—Caitlin no crees que Joe debe de saber esto.

—Pero Cisco ¿Qué dirá Barry? Que pasara con su trabajo. Y no importa todas las pruebas. Es solo Barry Allen un CSI. Por lo menos hará su trabajo muy bien.

—Él sí es un CSI lo que me preocupa es lo que no tiene los mismos amigos y si eso es así en su mundo debe ser diferente a los compañeros de trabajo.

—Pregunto por un hermano.

—Es lógico, Cisco. En su mundo sus padres están vividos, es obvio que ha tenido otro hijo, por tanto, este Barry es menos impulsivo, que creció con el cuidado compartido y la responsabilidad de un miembro mas en la familia.

Por otra parte, Barry los dejo hablar en susurros no importan así que decido curiosear en el córtex, nunca le gustó ese laboratorio, cuando el toco se parte del equipo que fue una verdadera diferencia. Y ahora menos. Su yo de este mundo, tiempo, ¿tierra? Estaba muy relacionado con el lugar. Pero al ver el nuevo texto de los pasillos.

—Barr.

Uhh y ese quien ese. Se pregunto—… Sí — hablo bajo y con suspicacia, el chico era realmente joven, unos 16 a 18 años.

—Barry no lo creerás he corrido muy rápido.

—Que bien, felicidades.

—Que pasa, no te emociona. ¡Esto es genial! Sin embargo, no tengo una gran oportunidad de Kid Flash…

—Espera eres Kid Flash— Barry abrió la boca ese chico era “Kid Flash” si pensá bien, ese chico y el flash de su mundo ya tenía las mismas características: mismo color de piel, no hay que ser genio para saber el tono de piel de niño flash, buh. Además, el entusiasmo era el mismo, un poco más err, presumido.

—Barry que te pasa — sonrió — si tu eres Flash, eso es mejor y me gustaría correr como tú.   

Ok, con eso, lo que quiero decir, que es lo que pasa y lo que paso y las sorpresas, pero él fue Flash, asistió y siguió la corriente al chico aún. no puedo creerlo, _guau_ , bueno volviendo a lo dicho por ¿Cómo se llama el niño? Ok, más control.

—Wally, que te dije sobre…

Barry agradeció la llegada del hombre, uno no muy bueno, también conocido como el despido del año. Sí, él y su compañero de laboratorio no le agradó mucho, sino al oeste, al capitán y al amigo del laboratorio de delitos de la policía de la ciudad central. Vaya amistades obvio que su jefe es tan malo como tiene un novio mejor. ¡Eso es! Hablaría con David Singh.

—Bueno Barry. Sabes que no tienes que andar por estas horas sino Singh se enojara si no te ve. Además, tu compañero aun no está feliz contigo.

—Compañero.

—Si, Julian, ya sabes el experto, el detective de pronto despidió a West, no, se dijo, Joe, aquí era Joe un buen detective que no llegaba apestando una cerveza cada mañana.

—¡Joe! - Cisco llegó y se dirigió a Joe, Barry supuso que para decirle que pasaba, que no entendió que Wally no se fuera con ellos. Pobre Wally.

—Entonces, Wally ¡corriste! Que tan rápido eh.

—Oh si. Mucho creo que mas que tú cuando tengas mi tiempo con poderes.

—Bien, eso es genial. —Su humor mejoro mucho hablando con su ídolo. No solo conocí la identidad de Kid Flash, sino que él era un Flash en esa línea de tiempo. Gua, se volvió a decir. Su madre enloquecería y su padre estaría muy feliz y no digamos del pequeño Junior. Se moriría cuando se entretuviera. Claro si regresaba.

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry aun no habla con el jefe de laboratorio pero lo hara ¿como va reaccionar Singh? bueno si es que Joe no lo atrapa antes. Cisco y los demás solo quieren tratar bien a Barry del Flashpoint aunque Cisco no sepa las consecuencias de traer al Barry verdadero de regreso.
> 
> Adios Dante. D:


	4. Un viaje no muy bueno y mi pareja es un ladrón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Barry encuentra a Len, en ambos mundos.
> 
> —Len besa a Barry en ambos mundos.
> 
> Y la verdad estalla en las caras de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La reina del drama Allen
> 
> Oh un poco de tono en el ultimo fragmento, creo.

**Leyenda** : En sincronía con los anteriores.

* * *

 

**Un viaje no muy bueno y mi pareja es un ladrón**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ok. Todos sabían que no era el Barry de ellos, ahora atenía que compartir cuarto con el chico Wally West que no era muy genial como creía. Solo pasaba preguntando cosas del Kid Flash de su mundo. Y era una sorpresa o lo sería para el Barry que estaba en sus zapatos; ya que no estaba cuando llego Wally que el mismo Wally obtuvo sus poderes en Tierra-2 cuando acompaño a su _novia (_ o eso parecía querer el chico) Jessy otra corredora, todo era un solo revoltijo. No quería hablar más de su mundo, ellos no tenían respuesta para él así que él no diría nada, así de fácil.

_O eso pensó._

Cuando llego la hija mayor de Joe, la reconoció como la chica de las noticias Picture News, pero tampoco era que fuera su amigo. Es más, acosaba a preguntas a su novio. Y cuando lo hastiaba era él que pagada las consecuencias. Algunas buenas y otras pasaban días sin ver a su Len.

« _Tonta reportera_ ». —pensó muy dentro de sí.

No se sentía bien a su lado. Por otra parte, se enteró que Barry Allen estaba enamorado ella, _ugk_ , él no era, bueno, fan de las chicas. Sus relaciones con chicas se limitaban a su madre y su compañera Patty Spivot. Además, que la chica West lo miraba como queriendo saber cómo poder diseccionarlo y sus preguntas eran muy personales.

—Así que tienes pareja. — el tono era algo receloso. No le impresionaba ya que, si el Barry de allí estaba enamorado de ella, era obvio que lo sabría, o eso imaginaba.

—Sí.

—Y es bonita, bueno bonita debe ser. Pero la conocemos.

—No entiendo tu pregunta. ¿La conocen quién? Ustedes aquí o ustedes allá.

—No, aquí. Bueno tu creciste con nosotros y tú eres él.

—No te conozco en mi mundo, y no me interesa conocer a la reportera que acosa a los peces gordos de la ciudad. Eres una periodista en mi mundo también, pero no me agrada tu trabajo.

—¿Cómo? —noto que todos les prestaba atención, así que si querían saber algo les diría, pero lo controlaría.  

—Sí. Verán: Cisco Ramon es un millonario, compro labs STAR después de la muerte/desaparición de Harry Wells. Luego están ustedes, a Joe West si lo conozco trabaja como policía, como lo hace aquí, solo que esta por ser despedido, hay apuesta sobre ellos. Mi compañero de laboratorio y yo trabajamos que no dura para las fiestas de diciembre.

—¡Como!

—Bueno de un tiempo Ud no está haciendo un buen trabajo y aunque mi jefe lo apoye, el jefe del precinto no lo quiere, así que adiós.

—Oh. Vaya. —se lamentó Joe, aunque no muy afectado.

—Sí, tú no eres mejor. Eras una buena periodista, pero después de la explosión del acelerador de partículas, fuiste sobre todas las personas sacando la suciedad de ellos, no era tan malo te metiste con las familias y después con políticos, pero hasta que empezaste a acosar al alcalde no todo salió muy bien. Su gabinete interpuso una demanda incluso mi padre estaba allí, es un científico en ramas de la medicina, la hermana del alcalde es una meta humana. Muy buena y todo, ella es una gran patinadora olímpica y todo eso. Pero…

Todos lo oían y él deseaba acabar todo el discurso, no terminar de decir nada, pero algo dentro de él no lo dejo. Quería que supieran que no eran buenos. Que ella dejara de verlo como si el mundo, su mundo, guiara alrededor de ella.

—Pero tú no te detuviste y acusaste al alcalde de desviación de fondos. Y ahí acabo tu carrera, Snart es no es amigo de aquellos que quieran eliminarlo y su mejor amigo es un colega de mi padre, ya que llevan el caso de su hermana. — Barry dejo de hablar y observo como ella, Iris West, la mejor amiga de Barry Allen lo miraba con sus ojos fríos, Wally con ojos abiertos, pero con ganas de saber más. Por lo demás tenían ojos de conocer la historia completa, así que prosiguió.

—Snart mando una orden de alejamiento hacia ti y el periódico te corrió. Hasta allí se de ti. Claro que tienes a Picture News, donde estabas era el más grande de Star City.

Todos guardaron silencio y Iris dejo la sala, internamente Barry sonrió. Sí, ella no era tan buena.

 —¿Hay algo bueno en todo esto verdad?

—Eres el Flash de mi mundo, Wally.

—Oh sí, pero aquí solo el Kid Flash.

—Y no esperes más, jovencito. —Joe terminó de decir y también dejo la sala, así quitando la atmosfera de tensión sobre él.

—Barry — Caitlin se acercó a él algo nerviosa—sabes si estoy casada en tu mundo—Barry sonrió Snow era tan dulce que una vez la invito a salir y sí, no salió nada bien.

—Claro, es más en nuestra cita lo conociste.

—¡Que! — ella lo miro alarmada y viendo a todas partes con un lindo sonrojo.

—Bueno es culpa de papá, él fue a comer al mismo lugar que fuimos y llego con su colega, fue espontaneo, tú y Maik, sinceramente me sentí muy poco celoso, ya que por el conocí a mi pareja actual y estoy muy enamorado de él.

—Un él. Así que sales con un chico.

—Umh, si es muy normal. Mis padres lo hacen aunque antes Sali con chicas y en la escuela estuve muy clavado por una linda chica, la verdad me costo olvidarla, pero ella era toda una chica, su nombre Linda Park. ¿Ella también existe aquí?

—Sí, ella fue tu novia, bueno la de Barry, la primera después de su coma y sus poderes.

La reunión seguía y todos hablaban. Mientras otros solo escuchaban a Barry decir cosas de su mundo, su hermano y sus padres. También saber algo de sus contrapartes no era tan malo, o por lo menos para Ramon, él era rico y se llevaba bien con su familia, incluso su hermano era menos odioso y logro ser un pianista con su ayuda.

**-*-**

—No dejes que esto te moleste, Iris.

—Pero lo oíste papá, Barry no me quiere.

—Este Barry no lo hace. ¿Por qué todos los Barry’s te querían hija? Él es gay, lo oíste. Es lógico que no te vea de esa manera. Es más probable que diga cosas lindas de Snart que de ti o nosotros.  

—En todos los mundos, Barry y yo estamos juntos. —Joe la miró serio.

—Excepto aquí, hija.

Iris no respondió. Era verdad ella amaba a Eddie. Y ni siquiera su Barry podía borrar su recuerdo y ahora que ellos en verdad o ella principalmente empezó a poner de su parte, llegaba a pasar eso, pero ni ese Barry que estaba en su sala iba a dejar que lo intentara. Lo que temía es que no la quería por su trabajo. ¿Qué clase de periodista era?

—Es verdad. Aunque me preocupa mi yo de ese lugar.

—No deberías Iris. Ella no eres tú. Así como él no es Barry Allen, nuestro Barr.

—Sí, papá.

Cuando regresaron a la sala notaron que todos estaban un poco felices, Harry tenía una conversación y ¿coqueteo con la doc. Snow? Eso los sorprendió. Wally estaba muy feliz hablando con Cisco de motores y tenía una cerveza en sus manos. Pero nada de Barry de Tierra sin número (Cisco aún no tenía nombre para ese mundo) si es que era otro mundo o solo una realidad paralela creada por la desaparición de Barry de tierra 1.

**-*-**

Barr o como los demás tenían a llamarlo solo Barry caminaba solo por las calles de Central City, esa Central era muy parecida a la suya, las mismas calles solo algunos edificios que no estaban, la discoteca donde conoció a Len no estaba, era lógico ya que perecía a la familia adoptiva de Len. Tampoco estaba la cancha de beneficencia donde Rory traía a la doctora Snow y él junto a Len iban a veces. Pero si estaba la cafetería Jitters era loco que esa cafetería si existiera y fue donde vio por primera vez a (por ese entonces no mejor) amigo tratar de volver con Len cuando ellos ya tenían una casi relación. O eso creí él.

—Solo Rojo.

Esa voz, solo había una persona con esa voz. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, estaba su novio infundio en una parka azul y blanco —Len. —no lo pudo evitar y salto a él para besarlo, su Len vino a rescatarlo y llevarlo a casa.

—Guao, Rojo. No sabia eso de ti. —Leonard lo sostuvo y observo como la cara alegre de Barry se perdía para ser remplazada por una de pánico y decepción.

—No eres mi Len, verdad.

Leonard lo entendió, venía de un viaje algo raro con las leyendas y ese no era el recibiendo de Allen chico que ama a la hija de West.

—De donde eres, Escarlata.

—No lo sé.

—Donde esta el Barry de aquí— su voz se mantuvo neutra quien sea ese niño tenía una relación con su yo, así que no debía de ser tan malo se dijo.

—En mi casa, con mis padres y hermano— la voz sonó molesta e iba en aumento— en mi trabajo, amigos, haciendo pasarse por mi e incluso —lo miro con ojos brillantes— contigo, mi novio.

Ok, control de información. Se dijo Len; su yo era el novio de ese Barry (normal) no parecía tener algún poder y parecía ser algo mas seguro del que él conocía.

—¿Cómo te llamo entonces?

El frunció el ceño— Me llaman Barry; es mi nombre.

—Bien. Pero deja de ser impulsivo conmigo, soy muy celoso con lo mío, mi yo no querría que estuvieras con otro, aunque sea su propio doppelganger.

Ese Barry sonrió y Len sintió algo tibio en su pecho, que suerte su yo de otro mundo.

—Así que eres un ladrón—Barry pregunto casual cuando llevaba su tercera copa en el bar Santos y Pecadores, un bar que nunca fue con su Lenny. —Maik también lo es, incluso mi mejor amigo. Vaya todos mis conocidos son ladrones. Excepto los del precinto. No es tan raro, mi yo de aquí es algo torpe y tonto y hasta manipulable, Dios, hasta me di cuenta de esa mujer West lo somete a lo que quiere. Pobre tipo.

—Esos son sus amigos y amor.

—Vaya, se que mi mejor amigo es un pícaro o criminal porque tú me lo dijiste, ellos solo me dijeron que no tenían una relación con ellos y fue todo.

—Así que ¿yo soy un alcalde eh? — sonrió y Barry se sonrojo— como terminaste con el alcalde chico.

—Bueno mi padre es un científico y Maik es un colega. Maik se robo una cita mía y como pago me invito a un bar. Iba solo y ahí conocí a Timothy Tood, él estaba con Demian Wayne. Mas parecen hermanos. —Len silbo bajo y Barry continuo— un día llegaste y hablaste con ellos, ya me frecuentaba con la familia Wayne, padre trata la salud del señor Wayne.

—Valla y eres un CSI.

—Aja.

—Toda una caja de sorpresas.

Su ánimo cayó—Sí, pero debo volver. No sé que esta haciendo este Barry en mi mundo, con mi familia y todo lo que amo. Incluso podría estar feliz de tenerte como pareja y ligar con él, aunque mi Lenny sabe muy bien como soy.

—¿Lenny? Oye lo tienes, ¿me tienes domesticado?

—¡Que, no!

—Bromeo chico.

—Oh Len.

Un pitido y destello, después y ambos estaban en labs STAR. Len por ver algo sospechoso y tomar a ese Barry que le caía muy bien. Medito, no volver a acercarse a los Barry’s todos ellos traían problemas.

—Cisco, hola. Umm, porque todo eso.

—Sí, sr. Ramon, deléitenos con una respuesta.

— _Cold_.

—Buenas noches.

—Basta. Estaba hablando con alguien que conozco y me conoce y parece ser que también a este Barry. No podían dejarme con él.

—Es malo Barry.

—¡No!

—Sí. Ha secuestrado gente y matado, incluso mato a su propio padre. —Iris estaba preocupada por Barry tenia un buen rato sin saber de él y lo encuentra hablando con _Capitán Cold._

Len la fulmino apretando sus maxilares. Y Barry lo miro con sorpresa para luego reírse, bueno eso descoloco a todos, incluso a Len.

—Barr. —Joe no lo creía.

—Lo matates, o Len, eres mi héroe, Lenny lo mando a ejecutar, solo que fue muy benevolente, Lisa quería verlo sufrir. Aplicaron la inyección. Mi Lenny y Lisa te mandaran sus sinceras felicitaciones.

—¡Qué!  — todos en córtex estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho y luego Iris lo fulmino con la mirada. Len no dijo ni mostro nada, pero sabía que estaba pensando en los motivos del porque esa acción, sí Lewis no fue bueno en ninguno de los dos mundos.

**-*-**

—Bien, creo que es hora de que regrese a mi mundo, llevo varios días y la verdad mi jefe aquí es mas gritón y no he podido hablar con Singh.

Barry estaba cansado de estar siendo fiscalizado por todo el clan West y mas por lo moleta que podía llegar a ser Iris.

—Ni lo harás Barry. —él parpadeo, Joe sonaba molesto o casi molesto— Nuestro Barry no requiere de atención. Estoy seguro de que él volverá por si mismo. Es mejor que nadie te vea con Snart de ahora en adelante.

—No Joe. Estoy cansado de esto. Ir a trabajar se vuelve más difícil y ni siquiera Julien con su tonto modo de ser ayuda. Además, aquí aun no somos amigos, es tedioso. Tengo que evitar hablar de _Hartley_ con David, tengo que evitar saltar a Len cuando lo veo, evito hablar con compañeros que tienen otro puesto en mi mundo, es frustrante y cansado, Joe. Y ahora quieren quitarme la constante de Len en mi vida.

—Barry, eres un gran chico aquí y si te ven hablando con él—Joe aun no sabía cómo no metía una bala en la cabeza de Snart el cual se pasea como dueño por el laboratorio y nadie decía nada. —serás despedido o peor encarcelado.

—Llevo casi mas de dos meses, Joe.

—Lo sé, pero nos estamos acoplando.

—¡No! —Barry gritó— quiero llegar a casa, mi casa, y esperar a mi novio, que si aun no se dan cuenta es Len—lo señaló y el cual se dio por desentendido— y bésalo, hablar de como nos fue en el trabajo, ver una película, reírnos o llorar por ella. Acostarme con él— Len y Caitlin tosieron, Cisco se atraganto y Joe palideció.

—Lo comprendo.

¡Ah! Quería gritar. No entendían nada.

—Lo tengo Cisco comunícate con Barry con tu poder…

Cisco negó—No, funciona. Barry esta aquí—Cisco le señaló— él llena el espacio de Barry.

—¿Entonces qué? Demando, y Len también se quedó con la duda.

**\---*---**

Barry se sorprendió, era el intento número tres y resulto fallido, no pudo entablar conversación con Iris West; esta no lo rechazaba como pensó en un principio, pero tampoco parecía cálida sino muy cerrada, no podía decir que fuera fácil hacer algo con ella.

 _Suspiro_.

Así que cuando llego al parque y las pancartas de apoyo y otras con mensajes de amor, quedo sorprendió al ver que el nombre en ellas lógico pensó el alcalde, sintió algo, ya sabía que podía ser bueno, lo descubrió cuando fue a tierra-2, ahí en _Flashpoint_ , como el malvado descendiente de Eddie lo llamaba, Snart volvía a ser un alcalde. Era bueno para él.

—Señor Snart, cuando estará lista la arma que el estado esta implementando contra los metahumanos no controlados.

—No se dará apoyo de mi parte, por lo tanto, en Central City no estará tal arma. 

Barry ser sorprendió al oírle hablar así, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la pulsera que usaba, era muy parecida a las esposas para metahumanos, oh vaya, Len era también un meta, pero porque lo escondería así.

—Barry.

—Eh— trago saliva era _Hartley,_ se veía diferente, aparte que sabía eran amigos, tenía muchas fotos de él y Caitlin juntos en casa de sus padres. Incluso su madre le había dicho si tenía una discusión con Hartley ya que estaba en casa de ellos.

—No me mires así, sabes que Leonard es el alcalde y yo tengo negocios en mi área pare hablarle, quita esa cara.

—No, no, solo que no sabía estarías aquí.

—Sí, además David estará acá pronto— _Hartley sonrió._ Oh Dios, su jefe David Singh era el novio de Hartley.

—Oh mira Leonard te está viendo.

Sí en efecto Len los miraba y lo más interesante es que solo era a él, hasta le guiño un ojo ¡le guiñó un ojo! Por Dios que le pasaba, sintió su cara arder.

—No lo puedo creer que aun te sonrojes, son mas de dos años Barr, supéralo.

—Que—tartamudeo.

Hertley sonrió burlón—. Sabes que él te ama y tu también, no se porque no lo hacen público, incluso tu padre lo sabe y tu madre lo adora.  

Ok, ahora lo sabía, sabía de donde venían las bromas de sus padres acerca de su novio y es que tenía uno. Aunque Nora Allen le reprendió de estar negando a tal chico dulce. Leonard no era un chico, aunque se miraba mas joven que el de su línea original.

—Cuantos saben que salgo con Leonard.

—Solo mas cercanos, Barr. Sabes que no es nuestro secreto para contar, incluso David que tiene sus reservas.

—Lo sé.

—Bien, Barry. Oh gracias por estos días los he aprovechado bien, solo había cuando vuelves si, no quiero que David se lleve un susto o tú.

« _Ugg, mucha información_ ». Se dijo.

—Saludos a todos y dale esto a tu hermano.

Tomo el paquete, era una pequeña herramienta para ensamblar, estaba sola, solo era una, se alegró. Tenia un hermano, le sorprendió tanto que su madre y padre le regañaron por olvidar ir por él al colegio, Barry era mayor por casi doce años, el crio iba al instituto. Tal parecía que después del incidente con Flash reverso los Allen se fueron de viaje y allí llego el pequeño Junior Allen.

Pero las cosas no estaban bien, tenía episodios donde recordaba su vida en esa línea y sus poderes se iban, las risas de Eobard Thawne lo tenían loco, y las citas incomodas con Len en la casa de éste también. Tuvo que escapa de una con excusa patética cuando lo vio muy romántico.

Y todo empero después. Incluso cuando Iris por fin acepto todo sabiendo que Wally podía morir. Lo perdono y no le obligo a tomar esa decisión, maldigo a todos. Incluso a Len que se había portado tan bien con él cuando lo sorprendió en una cita con Iris, aun así, lo escuchó y le creyó la mentira que le dijo que no era casi una mentira Iris no le veía románticamente y él se estaba enamorando de un Len que no existía en su línea temporal como tal.

Así que estaba listo para salvar a todos otra vez.

—Lo hiciste no Barry. — Eobard Thawne reía y sabía que tenía la razón. Podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de Barry.

—Que paso, te cansaste de jugar a la casa feliz.

—Lo sabias, verdad.

—Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Ahora dilo.

Barry lloro y lo dijo, lo harían mañana, antes tenía una cosa que hacer, corrió en busca de Leonard.

Lo beso y se aferro a él, quería un recuerdo bueno de esa línea por él. Sus padres estaban vivos, tenía un hermano, tenía un Len amoroso y detallista para con él y tenía un trabajo que amaba. Quería ser amado y Len podía hacer eso.

—Barry que pasa.

Negó no quería recordar nada ni pensar en nada. Solo el hoy y el ahora.

—Ámame, Len. Ámame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 4 y ya se sabe mas.
> 
> Espero que no se enreden en ella, jajajja. De verdad espero. 
> 
> solo falta 1 mas y tal ves un spinoff
> 
> solo eso


	5. Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar o lo que un día fue… no será

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que tiene un principio tiene un final, y el de este es aquí.
> 
> Barre aprende que nada pude cambiar el pasado sin alterar el futuro de formas muy diferentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de amor al inicio del bloque,¡disfruten!

Ultimo de esta mini historia

* * *

## Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar o lo que un día fue… no será

* * *

 

—Te amo Barry.

Las palabras dulces de Len lo envolvían y el calor de su cuerpo le arrullaba. Sus manos le amaban y él se envolvía más. Las caricias le trasmitían todos los sentimientos que este Len tenía con el Barry de esa línea de tiempo. Así que robaría esos momentos, era él, todo eso le pertenecía y lo tendría que dejar, no era justo, le pertenecía todo. Sus padres, sus amigos, Len ¡no! _Lenny_ ya lo había corregido varias veces.

—Oh, Len, Lenny.

—Barr, mi Barr.

Las emociones eran tan fuertes, no quería dejar de sentirlas. Como de dulce podía ser ese hombre, inteligente, amable, juguetón — incluso en ese momento lo hacía reír— sensual.

Los ojos azules brillantes fueron la única advertencia cuando Lenny lo tomo sin preocupaciones y él se dejó, los besos en su cuerpo, en partes que nadie le había dado. La posición era de por más incomoda, pero morbosa. Se quejó, por Dios inclusos sus gemidos eran vergonzosos.

—L-Lenny.

—Lo sé, lo sé escarlata. Mi escarlata.

Con los ojos llorosos y la piel sensible se dejo caer en la cama, Lenny ahora estaba descansando a su lado arrullándolo y dándole besos en su hombro y espalda, tan delicado, tan bueno.

—Te amo Barry. — y se acomodo mejor en su cuerpo. Trago saliva como le iba a contestar. Pero lo haría porque lo sabía, él también lo quería.

—Yo también, Lenny. Yo también.

* * *

**-*-**

* * *

 

—Allen, de verdad estás bien.

Singh, noto que su CSI estaban mas loco e inquieto de lo normal.

—Es verdad. Yo no soy el Barry de hace unos meses atrás, además eres el novio de Hartley y él es genial y todo, pero eso no importa lo que pasa es que quiero regresar…

—¡Barry! Deja al jefe. Lo siento Capitán, pero Barry tiene un poco de estrés. Secuela del rayo. La doctora Snow le dio un medicamento y esta algo fuera de sí.

—¡Que, no! David no les creas.

El detective solo levanto una ceja y se fue murmurando lo locos que eran todos los West y Allen entraba en el paquete por crecer con ellos.

—Por Dios, chico. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Mira Joe, yo no soy tu Barry y me canse de estar aquí. Se los dije el fin pasado y lo estoy cumpliendo.

—No, no eres nuestro Barry, eres más tozudo y negligente que él. —Joe lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al laboratorio — solo has tu trabajo.

—Lo hare, pero regresare a mi mundo. —sentencio.

Joe lo dejo y se fue murmurando cosas sobre que era muy mayor para eso.

Y el día paso rápido para cuando quisiera saber la noche cayó y estaba con sus hijos en la cena, Barry salió al pórtico alegando que quería recibir a Len ya que lo había invitado.

Joe negó, Barry estaba teniendo una aventura con el criminal/alcalde Snart y él no podía decir que no. Y menos el mismo Len que prácticamente disfrutaba de lo que pasaba.

Y una luz los envolvió a todos, incluso al mismo tiempo que Len llegaba como si nada a la casa West por petición de Barry que lo atrapo para besarle. Desde hace días que tenían una relación que ninguno de los ponía nombre, pero que disfrutaban.

* * *

**\---*---**

* * *

 

—Listo Barry. Es hora de jugar al héroe.

Entraron al vórtice ya conocido por ellos dos. Todo lo demás fue un borrón para Barry. Eobard tomo a Barry cuando lo noto sin fuerza y lo dejo en el pórtico de la casa West.

—Ahora ve y enfrenta lo que has cambiado.

—¡Qué!

—Creíste que no habría consecuencia señor Allen, pues no, ahora esta es otra línea de tiempo, pero eso ya lo descubrirás tú.

Lo vio irse, y entro en la casa de Joe, sintiendo un poco de miedo.

Lo que encontró le sorprendió. Iris tenía sujeto a Eddie, estaba vivió, así que el beso en el pórtico nunca paso. Wally tenía el ceño fruncido y Joe tomaba la canasta de papas al horno, cuando lo vio.

—Oh volviste Barr.

—…Sí.

—Barry mira quien regreso—Iris salto llena de energía y cogida de la mano de Eddie, este solo sonrió con culpa.

—Eddie ¿de dónde volviste? —sacaría toda la información que necesitaba.

—Asuntos internos, me mando como agente en Costas City ¿lo olvidaste?

—Oh. Lo lamento.

Todo era diferente. Sus amigos tenían ligeros cambios. Cisco no tenía a Dante y sus padres estaban mal con él. Caitlin todavía resentía la muerte de su esposo. Joe parecía estar en un barco con sus hijos, mas con Iris por lo de Francine. Wally tenía problemas con Jessy. Y él no podía olvidar lo vivido en Flashpoint. Incluso cuando llego el momento en todos se enteraron de la verdad no se sintió fatal con los hombros fríos de algunos de ellos.

« _Un hijo por una hija_ ».

« _Meta humano a humano normal_ ».

« _Sin Eddie con Eddie_ » Iris saco la lotería en eso y él lo perdió. Joe le dio simpatías por eso.

Buscaría a Leonard, de él no había registro en la base de datos de la policía, solo de Lewis Snart y su hija Lisa—. Con Leonard Snart termino buscándolo con el apellido de su madre y ahí lo encontró.

La madre de él se lo llevo cuando se fue del lado de Lewis y ahora era Leonard Kane, hijo adoptivo de un gran empresario de Gotham City. Trato de investigar más y resulta que Len en esa línea se crio muy estrechamente con Bruce Wayne, eran primos por esa unión de matrimonio con el tío de sr. Wayne. Había varias fotografías donde salían esos solteros cotizados en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

—Eres todo un personaje aquí, verdad Len.

Siguió viendo las fotografías y en una se topo a si mismo hablando con Timothy Tood Wayne, uno de los hijos adoptivos de sr Wayne. Así que tenia amigos y en otra salía con Len hablando. ¿Qué probabilidad había que también fueran _cercanos_ en esa línea, ahora?

.

.

.

.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambios sutiles ¿eh? Un poco fuera de las líneas después del flashpoint, pero no quería hacer sufrir a Len (es uno de mis personajes favoritos).


End file.
